The present invention relates generally to information retrieval, and more specifically, to computer information retrieval using latent semantic structure via sketches.
Sketching involves computing a small number of random linear combinations of rows or columns of matrices. Current algorithms for numerical linear algebra take varying approaches and have varied success in terms of speed and error.
Hence, there is a need for a more efficient system and method for computer information retrieval using latent semantic structure via sketches.